


The Flock of Crows Cry Overhead

by strawberrytaxidermy



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: As what remained of Sienna’s mother was lost, the gust of wind that kept the night cold blew away with her ashes. The howl of the wind coming to a slow decrescendo, until all was completely silent.
Relationships: Sienna "Squigly" Contiello & Leviathan (Skullgirls), Sienna "Squigly" Contiello & Selene Contiello
Kudos: 9





	The Flock of Crows Cry Overhead

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about not posting for a while i have returned with the hot, fresh, skullgirls angst

As the body of Sienna’s mother slowly fell to ash on the ground, she gave her daughter a gentle smile from above the city streets. 

“No matter what.. you fought for what you believed in.” Struggling against her own body, she came down to Sienna’s level, her cold, skeletal hand motherly caressing Sienna’s cheek, ignoring the tears that fell onto her arm. “You are a true heir.. to the Contiello legacy..” 

Sienna sniffled, hands tightly holding onto her mothers arm as it slowly crumbled beneath her grip.

“Goodbye.. Mother…” She sighed, tears falling off her face and onto her blood-stained ball gown in the force of the wind 

As what remained of Sienna’s mother was lost, the gust of wind that kept the night cold blew away with her ashes. The howl of the wind coming to a slow decrescendo, until all was completely silent. And just as quickly as her mother had passed, Squigly let out an instinctual heave and fell to her knees, her lungs suddenly struggling to breathe as her limbs quaked. Her stomach painfully dropped when reality settled in. 

With labored, shaky breaths, Squigly let out a small cry “I’m s-scared.. Leviathan. After all this, I.. don’t want to die. Not again…”

Though Leviathan tried to stay strong for his friend, it was obvious to the circle of anti-Skullgirl soldiers standing above them that he, too, was slowly succumbing to fear that came with their inevitable fate. His head hung limp, though his body lightly coiled around his host. A final act of affection.

“I can feel it leaving me too, Sienna. Don’t worry,” he reassured the girl “you won’t face this alone.”

Sienna raised her head slightly as Leviathan found the strength to give her jaw a light nuzzle, the child holding him there. Fingers gently stroking him. In a voice quiet enough for Sienna to hear, he smiled. 

“No matter what, I shall always stay with you.. I promise.”

And as their last bit of strength gave out, the two fell together in loving embrace onto the streets below. The light of the moon illuminating the two from above, the soldiers watched over as Squigly’s eyes fell to a gentle close, pulling Leviathan close one last time 

“..Thank you.” Squigly breathed, as eventually, even her body’s small, yet noticeable breathing slowly stopped. 

**Author's Note:**

> bruh


End file.
